Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the same, and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for reducing the waste of memory space, a memory system including the same, and a method of operating the same.
A semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells that store data, and communicates a command and the data with an external system, e.g., a memory controller. The data can be transferred to the external system through channels corresponding to the memory cells. However, when a certain channel among the channels cannot be used, memory cells corresponding to the channel cannot be used either. This may lead to the waste of memory space in the semiconductor memory device, reducing an efficiency of the semiconductor memory device.